You Can Eat Off the Floor
by agent curly
Summary: Merlin accidentally drops a piece of Arthur's lunch on the floor and eats just as Arthur walks in and sees him


**Title: You Can Eat off the Floor**

 **Merlin/Arthur Friendship/Humor**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Merlin accidentally drops a piece of Arthur's lunch on the floor and eats just as Arthur walks in and sees him**

 **Disclaimer: This is rather redundant but I don't own Merlin or any of it characters.**

* * *

Merlin sighed looking longingly at the platter he just set on the table for Arthur's lunch. Oh, he was starving he overslept missing breakfast that morning and last night he had to wander around the forest trying to track down a druid clan to help Morgana with her magic. It was futile he didn't find the camp and as a result by the time he arrived back to his chambers he had missed dinner.

 _'Arthur won't mind if I take just one bread roll… maybe some of that nice looking cheese and ham, or some of those sweet pastries the cook made specifically for Arthur.'_

Merlin stomach starts grumbling and he turns away walking towards the balcony. Arthur will be there any minute and he was more than sure the royal ass would probably lick the blasted plate clean and make Merlin watch just to spite him. Merlin quickly turns back to face the table and quickly in long strides moves towards the prince's lunch.

He picked up a piece of cheese, turns to look in the direction of the door for a second and then quickly stuffed it into his mouth. It was heavenly, Merlin didn't know that cheese could taste that good, but well you know what they say about hunger. Merlin sighed and looked at the platter again before turning back to see the door… maybe Arthur is still overseeing the knights with the house searches that Uther demanded of Arthur asking him to round up any sorcerers or magic sympathizers…

Merlin quickly grabs one of the ham slices and devours it faster than the first. Merlin let out a sigh he should probably stop… Arthur wouldn't be pleased… but damn it Merlin's stomach just growled again… and if Merlin was going to get in trouble for anything might as well he get in trouble with a full stomach. He made a grab for one of the pastries but hesitated there were only two some type of cake covered with chocolate and a cookie with white chocolate. Merlin has never tried either of those goods. The closest he has come to desert is probably a biscuit with strawberry jelly and small chopped up pieces of apple. It wasn't much but him and Will as well as any of the other children back in Elador would probably call it a delicacy.

The warlock made to grab the bread roll but the sound of footsteps coming from outside the door caused Merlin to twitch and knock the platter over. Merlin barely managed to save both pastries, the bread roll, and now a smaller portion of hams and cheese by instinctively slowing time and levitating the platter back to the table. As Merlin crouched down to pick up the fallen pieces of food, he failed to notice the young prince enter the room and quickly and stealthily make his way behind the idiot to see what he was doing. Once Merlin finally gathered all the pieces of food he couldn't help but stare longingly at them leading Arthur to give him a weird look. The prince was about to question the servant, when he heard the small rumblings of what could only have been coming from Merlin and then proceed to witness as his servant stuffed his mouth.

Arthur let out a small gasp his mouth opening about to ask what in the name of Camelot he was doing when Merlin turned around and at seeing his master gulped. Quickly swallowing the food Merlin quickly rose and gave Arthur a meek look ashamed of being caught.

"Arthur I…"

Arthur shook his head and turned around to look at the remaining food on his platter.

"What were you? Why?"

"Arthur I'm sorry you see I accidentally knocked over the plate and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I was so hungry, and I knew you'd probably just end up making me throw it away I…" Merlin rambled refusing to look at Arthur instead analyzing his boots.

Arthur felt what he assumed to be pity looking at his servant. He noticed how sluggish Merlin was acting that morning and he'd be lying if he didn't notice just how thin the young boy was and it clearly wasn't the first time he's caught Merlin refusing to eat before and from visiting Ealdor Merlin probably didn't know any better probably used to less than hearty meals like that strange smelling gruel that Gwen berated him for dismissing.

"You _idiot_! Go fetch me a new plate!"

"Arthur I…"

"Now Merlin, I'm starving." Merlin nodded and quickly rushed to the door before he was stopped by Arthur putting a hand on his shoulder. Merlin turned to see Arthur signaling the plate. "Take that out of here will you."

Merlin smiled quickly realizing what Arthur was doing and nodded. "Of course, Sire."

Arthur laughs as the door closes and shakes his head he's gonna have to talk to Gauis and make sure they're both getting enough to eat. For now, the least he can do is make sure that Merlin can finish his chores without collapsing. The only problem is finding a way for Merlin to eat without him having to spill his meals on to the floor and have Merlin lap them up like a starving pup.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Arthur: haha did you see what she made you do**

 **Merlin: Shut up prat**

 **Arthur: Merlin I know I tell you I want my chambers spotless but you do know the phrase so clean you can eat off the floor is not suppose to be taken literally!**

 **Me: Enough both of you! Hey sorry about that anyways...** **here is another short story for you guys I hope you like it. I honestly had no idea how i was gonna end this story but eh so far I think this is good. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Till next time- Agent C.**


End file.
